


Bowser's Elite Minions

by Collater333



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collater333/pseuds/Collater333
Summary: A description of Bowser's elite minion squadrons and how they would fight, should they have become bosses in Mario and Luigi Superstar Saga: Bowser's Minions.  These are the best of the best of Bowser's minions who have formed four differing squadrons.I always envisioned, if they did bring a battle/boss ring to this game, they would be the the secret final boss of that mode, similar to Bowser in Bowser's Inside Story, Bowser Jr in Dream Team, and Dry Bowser in Paper Jam.





	Bowser's Elite Minions

So the way I envisioned this fight, is that you would fight one Squadron at a time, for a total of four fights. They all would have quite a bit of HP, but nothing too dramatic, but they wouldn't be getting one shotted, if you were decently leveled (say ~Level 40-45ish), and they would be fought in this order:

Generally, they have two attacks, with a few exceptions: They will be labeled with 1) [Attack one] and 2) [Attack two]. 2) [Attack two] is always the stronger attack but is less common. The exceptions that have any additional attacks are even less common.

Super Mask Squad

Fly Guy (400 HP): Two attacks: 1) Standard flying tackle: targets one of the bros and can be dodged by jumping. 2) Mega Tackle: targets one of the bros and can be countered with hammer

Shy Guy (500 HP): Two attacks: 1)Turnip throw: targets one of the bros and can be dodged by jumping. 2) "Throw the fight" (ie. Mega Turnip): targets one of the bros and can be blocked  
with hammer

Sergeant Guy (900 HP): Three attacks: 1) Magic shot: targets one of the bros and can be dodged.  
2) "Sure Shot": Makes it so that all the current enemy minions attacks are faster (ie. harder to dodge)  
3) "Call for Backup": Calls for another minion, will either be a Fly Guy, Shy guy, Spear Guy, or rarely a Bandit

Spear Guy (500 HP): Two attacks: 1) Spear Throw or Spear Swipe: targets one of the bros and can be dodged by jumping. 2) "Rain of Pain": targets both bros and throws a bunch of spears,  
can be dodged by jumping

Bandit (600 HP): Two attacks: 1) Cardboard Throw: targets one of the bros and can be dodged by jumping. 2) "Throw the fight" (ie. Mega Cardboard Throw): targets one of the bros and can  
be blocked with hammer

Captain Shyguy (1000 HP): Six Attacks:1) Turnip throw: targets one of the bros and can be dodged by jumping  
2) "Throw the fight" (ie. Mega Turnip): targets one of the bros and can be blocked with hammer  
3) "Deny": Skips one of the bros turn when their turn comes up  
4) "Call for Backup": Calls for another minion, will either be a Fly Guy, Shy guy, Spear Guy, or rarely a Bandit  
5) Parry: Enters a state, where he automatically dodges the next two attacks and fires a turnip as a counter...said-counter can be dodged by jumping  
6) Thwomp Thump: Summons a Thwomp that grounds pounds the field, sending shockwaves out. Can be dodged by jumping...There is a chance that  
any enemy minions still alive can get hit by this (if they fail to jump)

 

Super Boo Brigade

Broozer (800 HP): Two attacks: 1) Tackle: targets one of the bros and can be countered by hammer. 2) Air Bash: targets one of the bros and can be dodged or countered with a jump

Boo (500 HP): Two attacks: 1) Tackle: targets one of the bros and can be dodged or countered with a jump. 2) Evasion Cloak: Becomes invisible, thus becoming impervious to attacks for  
one turn

Bomb Boo (500 HP) Two attacks: 1) Tackle: targets one of the bros and can be dodged or countered with a jump. 2) Kaboom Bash: When his HP becomes low (below 1/3), he'll target one  
of the bros and attacks, sacrificing himself, but doing a ton of  
damage...can be dodged by jumping.

Tail Boo (500 HP) Two attacks: 1) Tackle: Targets one of the bros and can be dodged. 2) Spin Cycle: Targets both bros and can be dodged by jumping near-simultaneously

Big Boo (800 HP): Two attacks: 1) Tackle: Targets one of the bros and can be countered with the hammer. 2) Piercing Projectile: Fires a massive laser at both broths and can be dodged by jumping simultaneously.  
  
Captain Boo (1000 HP): Six attacks: 1) Tackle: targets one of the bros and can be dodged or countered with a jump.  
2) Evasion Cloak: Becomes invisible, thus becoming impervious to attacks for one turn  
3) "Deny": Skips one of the bros turn when their turn comes up  
4) "Play Dead": Feigns death, and becomes untargetable, giving 2 more actions to the remaining enemy minions  
5) Lightning: Unavoidable, hit's both bros with lightning, not doing any damage, but shrinks both bros for two turns, resulting in their attacks dealing less  
damage  
6) Sneak Attack: Attacks a Bro from Behind, can be countered with the hammer, but Bro must turn around to wack the Boo

 

Super Shell Squad

Koopa Troopa (500 HP): Two attacks: 1) Tackle: targets one of the bros and can be dodged or countered with a jump 2) "Rock Solid": goes in it's shell and spins, which increases it's defense

Koopa Paratroopa (Green) (500 HP): Two attacks 1) Tackle: targets one of the bros and can be dodged or countered with a jump 2) Cranium Crash: targets one of the bros and can be countered with the hammer

Koopa Paratroopa (Red) (400 HP): Two attacks: 1) Tackle: targets one of the bros and can be dodged or countered with a jump 2) Cranium Crash: targets one of the bros and can be countered with the hammer

Note this Paratroopa has more attack power than it's green counterpart.

Corporal Paraplonk (900 HP): Three attacks: 1) Tackle: targets one of the bros and can be dodged or countered with a jump  
2) Cranium Crash: targets one of the bros and can be countered with the hammer  
3) Shell Shock: goes in his shell and spins, targeting both bros...can be dodged by jumping one after the other 

Dry Bones (500 HP): Two attacks: 1) Bone throw: targets one of the bros and can be dodged with a jump 2) Chain shot: targets one of the bros and throws a bunch of bros...can be dodged  
with a jump

Captain Koopa (1000 HP): Six Attacks 1) Tackle: targets one of the bros and can be dodged or countered with a jump  
2) "Rock Solid": goes in it's shell and spins, which increases it's defense  
3) "Deny": Skips one of the bros turn when their turn comes up  
4) "Chance": Hits a block, either restoring all the enemies' HP or increasing their attack or defense or giving the enemies more chances to attack  
5) "Pass the Bob-Omb": Plays a "deadman's volley" with a massive bob-omb with one of the bros using their hammer. After a few rounds, it eventually  
explodes, damaging either Captain Koopa or the Bro, depending on who it exploded with  
6) Shell Shock: goes in his shell and spins, targetting both bros...can be dodged by jumping one after the other

 

Super Goomba Squad

Goomba (500 HP): Two attacks: 1) Tackle: targets one of the bros and can be dodged or countered with a jump 2) Rocket Headbonk: targets one of the bros and can be countered with the  
hammer

Big Tail Goomba (1000 HP): Two attacks: 1) Tackle: targets one of the bros and can be countered with a hammer 2) Spin Cycle: Targets both bros and can be dodged by jumping near-  
simultaneously 

Private Goomp (1100 HP): Three attacks: 1) Tackle: targets one of the bros and can be dodged or countered with a jump  
2) Rocket Headbonk: targets one of the bros and can be countered with the hammer  
3) Clash: When all the other regular minions (except Captain Goomba) have been defeated, he "fires up," increasing the amount of times he can  
attack at a time, and attacking only with Rocket Headbonk with an increased amount of damage 

Goomba Tower (800 HP): Two attacks: 1) Tackle: targets one of the bros and can be countered with the hammer 2) Whomping Wallop: Hits the ground with the shockwave targetting both  
bros...can be dodged by simultaneously jumping

Paragoomba (500 HP): Two attacks: 1)Tackle: targets one of the bros and can be dodged or countered with a jump 2) Cranium Crush: targets one of the bros and can be countered with the  
hammer

Captain Goomba (1200 HP): Six attacks: 1) Tackle: targets one of the bros and can be dodged or countered with a jump  
2) Rocket Headbonk: targets one of the bros and can be countered with the hammer  
3) "Deny": Skips one of the bros turn when their turn comes up  
4) "Chance": Hits a block, either restoring all the enemies' HP or increasing their attack or defense or giving the enemies more chances to attack  
5) "Rally": Allows all minions that are still alive to automatically use their 2) [attack two] attack for their next two attacks  
6) Clash: When all the other minions (including Private Goomp) have been defeated, he "fires up," increasing the amount of times he can  
attack at a time, and attacking only with Rocket Headbonk with an increased amount of damage


End file.
